mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cacería salvaje
thumb|300px|La cacería salvaje: Åsgårdsreien (1872) por Peter Nicolai ArboLa Cacería Salvaje es un mito popular europeo que implica el paso de un grupo de cazadores fantasmales o sobrenaturales. Los cazadores pueden ser elfos, hadas o los muertosKatharine M.Briggs, An Encyclopedia of Fairies, Hobgoblins, Brownies, Boogies, and Other Supernatural Creatures, s.v. "Wild Hunt", p 437. ISBN 0-394-73467-X. Katherine M. Briggs, The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature, pp 49–50 University of Chicago Press, London, 1967, y el líder de la caza suele ser una figura asociada con Woden (u otros reflejos del mismo dios, como el alemán Wuodan en Wuotis Heer ("El ejército de Wuodan" de Suiza central, Suabia, etc.), pero puede ser una figura histórica o legendaria como Teodorico el grande, el rey danés Valdemar Atterdag, el psicopompo galés Gwyn ap Nudd, figuras bíblicas como Herodes, Caín, Gabriel o el Diablo, o un alma o espíritu perdido no identificado, masculino o femenino. Ver la caza salvaje se consideraba un presagio de alguna catástrofe como una guerra o plaga, o en el mejor de los casos, la muerte de quien la vio.Ver, por ejemplo, Chambers's Encyclopaedia, 1901, s.v. "Wild Hunt": "Hounds...portend death or calamity to the house over which they hang"; "the cry of the Seven Whistlers... a death omen". Las personas que se encontraban la caza podían ser raptadas al inframundo o al reino de las hadas.Una chica que vio la montura de Edric el Salvaje's Ride fue advertida por su padre de ponerse el delantal sobre la cabeza para evitar su visión. Katharine Briggs, An Encyclopedia of Fairies, Hobgoblins, Brownies, Boogies, and Other Supernatural Creatures, "Infringement of fairy privacy", p 233. ISBN 0-394-73467-X En algunos ejemplos, también se creía que los espíritus de la gente podían ser arrancados mientras dormían para unirse a la cabalgada.Ronald Hutton, The Pagan Religions of the Ancient British Isles: Their Nature and Legacy, p 307, ISBN 0-631-18946-7 El concepto fue desarrollado en base a la mitología comparada por Jacob Grimm en Deutsche Mythologie (1835) como un superviviente folclórico de la tradición pagana germánica, aunque se han encontrado mitos populares a través de Europa del norte, occidental y central.Schön, Ebbe. (2004). Asa-Tors hammare, Gudar och jättar i tro och tradition (Fält & Hässler, Värnamo). ISBN 91-89660-41-2 pp. 201–205. Grimm popularizó el término Wilde Jagd ("Caza Salvaje") para el fenómeno. Pruebas comparadas y terminología Basado en el acercamiento comparado en el folclore alemán, el fenómeno suele reverirse como Wilde Jagd (Alemán: "caza/persecución salvaje") o Wildes Heer (Alemán: "Hueste salvaje"). En Alemania, donde también era conocida como el "Ejército Salvaje" o "Ejército Furioso", la posición de su líder fue ocupada por distintas identidades, incluyendo Wodan (o "Woden"), Knecht Ruprecht (Cf. Krampus), Berchtold (o Berchta), y Holda (o "Holle"). La Cacería Salvaje también es conocida del folclore pos-medieval. En Inglaterra, era conocida como Herlaþing (Inglés antiguo: "Asamblea de Herla"), Cacería de Woden, Cacería de Herodes, Cacería de Caín,"En la edad media la cacería salvaje se llamó la cacería de Caín, siendo Caín otro progenitor del judío errante": Venetia Newall, "The Jew as a witch figure", in Katharine Mary Briggs, and Newall, eds. The Witch Figure: Folklore Essays by a Group of Scholars in England 2004:103f. los Perros Dandi del Diablo (en Cornualles)Encyclopaedia of the Celts: Devil's Dandy Dogs – Diuran the Rhymer., Sabuesos de Gabriel (en el norte de Inglaterra),Llamado así en el norte de Inglaterra, según Robert Chambers, The Book of Days: a miscellany of popular antiquities, vol. II, 1883, s.v. "October 11: Spectre-dogs"; "...Él en ocasiones comenzará, Por encima, están barriendo los Sabuesos de Gabriel, Condenados, con su señor impío, el ciervo volador para perseguir para siempre a través de los terrenos aéreos," (William Wordsworth), "Though narrow be that old man's cares" (1807), citado en [http://sacred-texts.com/neu/eng/efft/efft65.htm Edwin Sidney Hartland English Fairy and Other Folk Tales, 1890, "Spectre-Dogs"]; "Los sabuesos de Gabriel son gansos salvajes, llamadas así porque su sonido al volar es como los ladridos una jauría de sabuesos", observes Robert Hendrickson, in Salty Words, 1984:78. los Jinetes Fantasmas (en Norteamérica). En Gales, un mito popular paralelo es conocido como Cŵn Annwn (Galés: "sabuesos de Annwn"). En Escandinavia, la Caza Salvaje es conocida como Oskoreia o Åsgårdsreia (originalmente oskurreina) (Noruego: "jinetes ruidosos", "la cabalgata de Asgard")Los orígenes de este nombre son inciertos, y la referencia a Asgard está considerada una corrupción por los expertos (una malinterpretación dano-noruega)., Odens jakt o Vilda jakten (Sueco: "La cacería de Odín" o "cacería salvaje"). En Francia es conocida como Mesnée d'Hellequin (Francés antiguo del norte: "hogar de Hellequin"). En Europa Central eslava occidental es conocida como divoký hon o štvaní (Checo: "caza salvaje", "hostigar"), Dziki Gon o Dziki Łów (polaco). Otros reflejos del mismo mito popular se encuentran en Eslovenia asdivja jaga, significando "el grupo de la caza salvaje" o "cacería salvaje" en esloveno; Caccia Mort''a (Cacería muerta) o ''Caccia selvaggia (Cacería salvaje) en italiano; Estantiga (de Hoste Antiga, gallelo: "el viejo ejército"), Hostia, Compaña y Santa Compaña en Galicia, Güestia en Asturias, Hueste de Ánimas en León y Hueste de Guerra o Cortejo de Gente de Muerte en Extremadura. Historia thumb|"La cacería salvaje de Wodan" (1882) por Friedrich Wilhelm Heine El concepto de la Cacería Salvaje fue desarrollada por el folclorista alemán Jacob Grimm, quien lo publicó por primera vez en su libro de 1835 Deusche Mythologie.Hutton, Ronald (2014). "The Wild Hunt and the Witches' Sabbath". Folklore (London: The Folklore Society) 125 (2): 161–178. doi:10.1080/0015587x.2014.896968. pp. 182 Fue en esta obra que popularizó el término Wilde Jagd ("Cacería Salvaje") para el fenómeno. El acercamiento metodológico de Grimm se basaba en la idea, común en la Europa del siglo XIX, de que el folclore moderno representaba un superviviente fosilizado de las creencias de un pasado distante. En el desarrollo de su idea de la Cacería Salvaje, mezcló fuentes folclóricas recientes con pruebas textuales de periodos medievales y principios de la edad moderna. Este acercamiento fue criticado en el campo de folcloristas durante el siglo XX, conforme se ponía más énfasis en la "naturaleza evolutiva y dinámica del folclore". Grimm interpretó el fenómeno de la Cacería Salvaje con orígenes pre-cristianos, discutiendo que la figura masculina que aparecía en ella era un remanente de creencias populares del dios Wodan, quien había "perdido su personalidad sociable, sus rasgos casi familiares, y asumió los aspectos de un poder oscuro y terrible...un espectro y un diablo".Grimm, Jacob (2004b) 1883. Teutonic Mythology: Volume III. James Steven Stallybrass (translator). Mineola: Dover. pp. 918, 922, 927, 937, 947 Grimm creyó que esta figura masculina era a veces reemplazada por un equivalente femenino, a quien se refirió como Holda y Berchta. En sus palabras, "no solo Wuotan y otros dioses, sino también diosas paganas, pudieron haber liderado la furiosa hueste: el cazador salvaje pasa a la mujer del bosque, Woden a frau Gaude". Añadió que consideraba a la figura femenina la esposa de Woden. Discutiendo los elementos marciales de la Cacería Salvaje, Grimm comentó que "marcha como un ejército, presagia el estallido de la guerra". Añadió que una variedad de figuras que han sido registradas como líderes de la cacería, como "Wuotan, Huckelbernd, Berholt, sentado a horcajadas en su caballo blanco de guerra, armado y espoleado, aparecen aún como directores supremos de la guerra para las que ellos, por decirlo de alguna manera, dan licencia a la humanidad". Grimm creía que en la Europa pre-cristiana, la caza, liderada por un dios y una diosa, visitaba "la tierra en una marea sagrada, trayendo bienestar y bendiciones, aceptando regalos y ofrendas de la gente" o alternativamente flotan "invisibles por el aire, perceptibles en las formas de las nubes, en el rugido y aullido de los vientos, llevando la guerra, caza o juego de bolos, el principal empleo de los antiguos héroes: una matriz que, menos atado a un tiempo definido, explica más el fenómeno natural". Él creía que bajo la influencia de la cristianización, la historia pasó de una "solemne marcha de dioses" a "un grupo de espectros horrendos, trazado con ingredientes oscuros y demoníacos". Hans Peter Duerr (1985) señaló que para los lectores modernos, "es generalmente difícil de decidir, en base a las fuentes, si lo que está implicado en los informes sobre la aparición de la Cacería Salvaje es simplemente una interpretación demoníaca de un fenómeno natural, o si estamos tratando de una descripción de una procesión ritual de humanos convertidos en demonios".Duerr, Hans Peter (1985) 1978. Dreamtime: Concerning the Boundary between Wilderness and Civilization. Felicitas Goodman (translator). Oxford and New York: Blackwell. ISBN 0-631-13375-5. El historiador Roland Hutton (2014) señaló que hay "una tradición escolar internacional poderosa y bien establecida" que discute que las leyendas medievales de la Cacería Salvaje fueron una influencia en el desarrollo de las primeras ideas modernas del Sabbath de las brujas. Hutton, sin embargo, cree que esta aproximación podría ser "fundamentalmente desafiado". Variaciones regionales Gran Bretaña En Inglaterra, se decía que las figuras históricas de san Guthlac (683-714) y Hereward el proscrito (muerto en torno al 1070) participaron en la Cacería Salvaje; y, en la Crónica de Peterborough, hay un relato de la aparición nocturna de la Cacería Salvaje, comenzando con el nombramiento de un desastroso abad para el monasterio, Henry d'Angely, en 1127: Se decía que testigos fiables contaron unos 20 o 30 cazadores, y se dice que duró nueve semanas, terminando en la Pascua.Garmonsway, G.N., The Anglo-Saxon Chronicle, Dent, Dutton, 1972 & 1975, p. 258. Orderico Vital (1075-c. 1142), un monje inglés enclaustrado en St Evroul-enOuche en Normandía, informó de una cabalgada similar vista en Enero de 1091, que dijo que era la "tropa de Harlechin" (familia Herlechini; cf. Harlequin).Noted by Harold Peake, "17. Horned Deities", Man 22, February 1922, p. 28. Mientras que estos primeros testimonios de Cacerías Salvajes fueron contadas por clérigos y consideradas diabólicas, en los romances medievales tardíos, como en Sir Orfeo, los cazadores son más de un mundo feérico, donde la Cacería Salvaje era la hueste de las hadas; sus líderes también variaban, pero incluían a Gwydion, Gwynn ap Nudd, Rey Arturo, Nuada, Rey Herla, Woden, el Diablo y Herne el cazador. Se cuentan muchas leyendas sobre sus orígenes, como en la de "Dando y sus perros" o "los perros dandi": Dando, queriendo una bebida pero habiendo gastado la que llevaban sus cazadores, declaró que iría al infierno por ella. Un extraño apareció y le ofreció una bebida, robándole su juego de caza y luego al propio Dando, con sus perros dándole caza. Durante mucho tiempo se afirmó que la visión ocurrió en la zona.K. M. Briggs, The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature, p 49. University of Chicago Press, London, 1967. Otra leyenda relata como el Rey Herla, habiendo visitado al Rey Hada, fue advertido de no bajar de su caballo hasta que el galgo que llevaba lo hiciese primero; descubrió que durante su visita habían pasado tres siglos, y aquellos entre sus hombres que desmontaron se convirtieron en polvo; él y sus hombres aún montan porque el galgo aún no se ha bajado.K. M. Briggs, The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature, p 50–1. University of Chicago Press, London, 1967. thumb|El bosque de Wistman en Devon, Inglaterra. El mito de la Cacería Salvaje ha sido modificado con los años para incluir otros dioses y héroes populares, entre ellos el Rey Arturo, y, más recientemente, en la leyenda popular de Dartmoor, a Sir Francis Drake. En el castillo Cadbury en Somerset, una calle cercana al castillo fue llamada Vía del Rey Arturo e incluso en el siglo XIX sobrevivió la idea de que en las salvajes noches de invierno podían oírse correr al rey y a sus sabuesos.Westwood, Jennifer (1985), Albion. A Guide to Legendary Britain. London: Grafton Books. ISBN 0-246-11789-3. p. 8. En ciertas partes de Gran Bretaña, se dice que la cacería está compuesta por sabuesos infernales que persiguen a pecadores o no bautizados. En Devon, estos son conocidos como Yeth (Brezo) o Wisht Hounds, en Cornualles Dando y sus perros o el Diablo y sus perros dandi, en Gales el Cwn Annwn, los Sabuesos del Infierno, y en Somerset como Trinquetes de Gabriel o Retchets (perros).Westwood, Jennifer (1985), Albion. A Guide to Legendary Britain. Pub. Grafton Books, London. ISBN 0-246-11789-3. pp. 155–156. En Devon la cacería está particularmente asociada con el bosque de Wistman.Westwood, Jennifer (1985), Albion. A Guide to Legendary Britain. Pub. Grafton Books, London. ISBN 0-246-11789-3. p. 32. Alemania En Alemania se conocen una gran variedad de leyendas de la Cacería Salvaje. En la mayoría, no se aclara la identidad del cazador, mientres en otras es: *Una figura mitológica llamada Waul, Waur, Waurke, Wod, Wode, Wotk o Wuid, que se cree que deriva del antiguo dios germánico del viento y los muertos, Wodan. *Una figura mitológica llamada Frie, Fuik, Fu, Holda o Holle, quien se considera derivada de la diosa germánica Freyja o Frigg. *Un noble no muerto, siendo el más frecuente el Conde Hackelberg o Conde Ebernburg, quien está condenado a cazar eternamente por su mala conducta durante su vida, muriendo en algunas versiones por las heridas producidas por el colmillo de un jabalí. En ocasiones, las leyendas asocian al cazador con un dragón o el diablo. El cazador generalmente monta un caballo, raramente un carruaje, y normalmente le acompaña varios perros. Si se menciona la presa, suele ser una joven, culpable o inocente. La mayoría de las historias tratan de una persona encontrándose la Cacería Salvaje. Si esta persona se resiste a los cazadores, será castigado. Si ayuda a la cacería, obtendrá dinero, oro o, más frecuentemente, la pierna de un animal o humano cazado, que a veces está maldita para que no pueda deshacerse de ella. En este caso, la persona debe encontrar un sacerdote o mago capaz de deshacer la maldición o engañar a la Cacería Salvaje para que acepte de nuevo la pierna al pedirle sal, siendo algo que la Cacería no puede dar. En muchas versiones, si una persona permanece en medio de la carretera durante el encuentro está segura. Escandinavia thumb|Odín siguió cazando en el folclore sueco. Ilustración de August Malmström. En Escandinavia, se oía sobre la cacería de Odín pero se veía muy pocas veces, siendo un rasgo típico de los perros de Odín que uno ladrara fuerte y otro más débil. Aparte de uno o dos disparos, estos ladridos eran los únicos claramente identificados. Cuando se oía la cacería de Odín, significaba que cambiaría el tiempo en muchas regiones, pero también podía significar guerra y disturbios. Según algunos testimonios, el bosque se volvía silencioso y solo podía oirse los gemidos y ladridos de los perros. En Suecia occidental y a veces también en el este, se ha dicho que Odín era un noble o incluso un rey que había cazado durante los domingos y por lo tanto estaba condenado a cazar y matar seres sobrenaturales hasta el fin de los tiempos. Según ciertos relatos, Odín no monta, sino que viaja en un vehículo con ruedas, concretamente un carro con una rueda.Schön, p. 204, referring to a report from Voxtorp in Småland. En partes de Småland, parece que la gente creía que Odín cazaba con grandes aves cuando los perros se cansaban. Cuando hacía falta, se podía transformar una bandada de gorriones en una hueste armada. Si se habían construido casas en antiguas carreteras, podía quemarlas, porque Odín no cambiaba sus trayectos si había viajado por un camino que antes estaba allí. Ni siquiera podían construirse hornos de carbón, porque si Odín estaba cazando allí, el horno ardería. Una tradición mantiene que Odín no viajaba por debajo de donde un buey lleva su yugo, por lo que si Odín cazaba, era más seguro tirarse al suelo para evitar ser golpeado. En Älghult en Småland, era más seguro llevar un trozo de pan y uno de acero cuando se iba y volvía de la iglesia durante Yule. La razón era que si uno se encontraba con el jinete con el sombrero de ala ancha, uno debía lanzar un trozo de acero frente a sí mismo, pero si se encontraba primero con uno de sus perros, debía lanzar las piezas de pan. Líderes *'Gran Bretaña (Reino Unido)': Rey Arturo..K. M. Briggs, The Fairies in English Tradition and Literature, p 51. University of Chicago Press, London, 1967. *'Cataluña (España)': Conde Arnau (el comte Arnau), un noble legendario de Ripollès, quien por su ávida crueldad y lascivia fue condenado a montar a perros por la eternidad mientras su carne era devorada por las llamas. Él es el tema de una balada tradicional catalana.Joaquim Maideu, "Llibre de cançons: crestomatia de cançons tradicionals catalanes", p. 50. ISBN 84-7602-319-7. *'Inglaterra (Reino Unido)': Woden;Hole, Christina. Haunted England: A Survey of English Ghost Lore. p.5. Kessinger Publishing, 1941. Herla; después despaganizada como un rey britónico que pasó demasiado tiempo en un banquete de bodas feérico y volvió para descubrir que habían pasado siglos y que las tierras eran pobladas por ingleses);De Nugis Curialium by Walter Map. Edric el salvaje, un rebelde sajón;Katharine Briggs, An Encyclopedia of Fairies, Hobgoblins, Brownies, Boogies, and Other Supernatural Creatures, "Wild Hunt", p 436. ISBN 0-394-73467-X. Hereward el proscrito; Rey Arturo; Herne el cazador; San Guthlac; El viejo Nick; Jan Tregeagle, un abogado córnico que escapó del infierno y es perseguido por sus perros. En Dartmoor, Dewer, el viejo Crockern o Sir Francis Drake. *'Francia': Artus, Rey Arturo (Bretaña); *'Alemania': Wodan, Berchtold, Dietrich de Berna (Teodorico el Grande), Holda, Perchta, Wildes Gjait. El terrateniente de Rodenstein y Hans von Hackelberg (ambos por romper el Sabbath).Ruben A. Koman, Dalfser Muggen Profiel, Bedum 2006. http://www.destentor.nl/vechtdal/article234121.ece *'Guernsey (Guernsey)': Herodías (Monta con brujas en el mar)Hutton, Ronald, "Paganism in the Lost Centuries", p 169, Witches, Druids, and King Arthur, 3rd ed. 2006 ISBN 1-85285-397-2. *'Irlanda': Fionn mac Cumhaill y la Fianna; Manannán— también conocida como La Cabalgada Feérica. *'Lombardía (Italia)': Rey Beatrik (Teodorico el Grande), la Dona del Zöch (lombardo: la dama del juego).Carlo Ginzburg, Storia Notturna – Una decifrazione del sabba, Biblioteca Einaudi *'Países Bajos': Wodan, Gait met de hunties/hondjes (Gait con sus pequeños perros), Derk met de hunties/hondjes (Derk with his little dogs), Derk met de beer (Derk with his boars/bears), het Glujende peerd (el caballo resplandeciente). Ronnekemère, Henske met de hondjes/Hänske mit de hond (Henske con sus pequeños perros), Berend van Galen (Beerneken van Galen, Bèrndeken van Geulen, Bommen Berend or Beerneken, el obispo de Münster, Alemania). *'Escandinavia': Odín; Rey Vold (Dinamarca); Valdemar Atterdag (Dinamarca); la bruja Guro Rysserova y Sigurdsveinen (Noruega). *'Gales (Reino Unido)': Arawn o Gwyn ap Nudd, el dios galés del inframundo. Referencias Categoría:Mitología Celta Categoría:Mitología nórdica Categoría:Espectro